


Angel's Bargain

by Celandine



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wanders into Aziraphale's shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourth_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourth_rose/gifts).



Aziraphale sighed as the bell tinkled, indicating a customer's entry. The young man who stepped inside did not seem to be disposed to disturb him, however, so he went back to perusing his latest acquisition, a volume of astrology that had once belonged to Dr. Dee.

The man moved quietly along the shelves for quite some time, stooping down to examine the titles of the volumes on the lowest shelves, using the one step stool in the shop to see what might lurk on the top shelves. At last he brought a book up to the counter on which sat the dusty, seldom-used till.

"Are the prices firm?" he asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse for one who had such a mild appearance.

Glancing at the title -- it was a book on lycanthropy -- Aziraphale began to nod, but somehow the gesture changed into a shake of his head instead as he took in the shabbiness of the man's appearance. "What would you offer?" The price penciled in on the fly leaf was thirty-five pounds.

"Would you take twenty for it?"

"Very well."

Aziraphale watched the man count the sum out in crumpled bills. He must have great need of the information, however unreliable it might be, for Aziraphale's angelic nature to have responded so.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" he offered.

"No, thank you," came the polite response. The man tucked the book inside the front of his jacket with its too-short sleeves, gave Aziraphale a hesitant smile, and went out into the drizzling day.

Aziraphale watched him, frowning, and then returned to his book.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for fourth_rose for holiday 2007.


End file.
